<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sex Tape by RensSaxophone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774019">Sex Tape</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensSaxophone/pseuds/RensSaxophone'>RensSaxophone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uta no Prince-sama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:14:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensSaxophone/pseuds/RensSaxophone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's angst smut with a lot of kinks, basically</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ichinose Tokiya / Kurosaki Ranmaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sex Tape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tokiya was pacing, nearly naked, in the living area of his hotel room. </p><p>The room wasn’t the nicest one that they had- but it had a single king bed and a living area with a fairly large TV. It was away from his home, and it was a decent enough setting for what he needed it for. </p><p>He had a duffle bag lying on the bed, with a mixture of new sex toys, and ones he had already owned. He had two normal outfits at the bottom of his bag, but his stay at the hotel room would include him mostly being in a state of undress. The only other things of his were the tripod and camera, aimed at the bed. Well- that, and his laptop, that he had hooked up to the camera with a bit of a lesson from Ren. </p><p>Tokiya’s phone goes off, once again, lighting up on the bed stand. </p><p>It’s another text from his husband. </p><p>Tokiya had, two days ago, texted Ranmaru to tell him that he wouldn’t be home for a few days. Tokiya had refused to tell Ranmaru exactly where he was going, only promising that everything was okay, and that he <i>would</i> be back in about a week.</p><p>Ranmaru hadn’t relented on his texts. He had relented on his calls, a day in, because he found quickly that Tokiya answered texts but wouldn’t answer his calls. </p><p>
  <i>
    <b>Maru</b>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Maru: tokiya its been days</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Maru: tell me where you are</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I’m fine, Ran. I told you.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Maru: if you wont tell me where you are im gonna start assuming the worst</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Maru: your ‘im fine’ comments arent making me feel any better about this</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Would it really put you at ease if I gave you my address?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Maru: yeah</i>
</p><p>Tokiya sighs, hesitating. Finally, he <i>does</i> end up sending Ranmaru his location.</p><p>
  <i>Do you know that hotel across town? We stayed at it, for our last anniversary.</i>
</p><p>It was part of the reason Tokiya had chosen it.</p><p>
  <i>Maru: yeah i remember. will you call me?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>If I were to call you, would it stop you from showing up?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Maru: doubt it</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Then I don’t see a point. It’s me, Ran. I’m not in any danger. I’m entirely alone- there are no tricks or anything else going on.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Maru: then whyre you at a hotel? and why wont you just call me? you wouldnt be so against me showing up if there wasnt something going on.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Maru: what room are you in?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I’m in the fourth room on the tenth floor. I’ll call you if you agree to not come.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Maru: then dont bother. im heading over now anyways</i>
</p><p>Tokiya sighs, setting his phone back down and sitting on the bed. Tokiya decides to get dressed, though when he digs through the bag, he realizes that he had managed to forget the extra clothing he had meant to bring. He wasn’t surprised. </p><p>He had forgotten something much more… important, too.</p><p>Tokiya winces thinking about it, but instead chooses to get dressed in the clothes he had worn to the hotel, despite the fact that they were disheveled and wrinkled from where he had thrown them on the dresser. Tokiya was normally more of a clean person than he was acting like now, but he was <i>stressed</i>. Folding his clothes was the least of his concerns. </p><p>It seemed to be one of Ranmaru’s, though- when Ranmaru knocks on the door to Tokiya’s room. Tokiya does check, but he opens it, and Ranmaru’s eyes immediately land on Tokiya’s wrinkled shirt, and they narrow. Ranmaru pushes past Tokiya, into the hotel room. </p><p>“You can stop checking the room.” Tokiya says quietly, shutting the door behind Ranmaru. “I’m alone. Like I texted you. I wouldn’t cheat, if that’s what you’re thinking.”</p><p>“Honestly, I don’t know what the fuck I’m thinking.” Ranmaru does sound angry. “You’ve had me worried sick for the past few days, ‘n you wouldn’t do anythin’ but text me this vague shit about how you were fine but you wouldn’t tell me <i>anything</i> else. You can’t just uproot yourself and disappear for a week with no explanation ‘n expect me ‘t just be <i>okay</i> with that, Tokiya.” Ranmaru’s turned around, to press Tokiya to the door, his hands landing on either side of Tokiya’s head. “If you really don’t want me ‘t just drag you back home, I expect a good fuckin’ reason for why you’ve been avoidin’ me.”</p><p>“I haven’t been avoiding you.” Tokiya says quietly. “It isn’t you.”</p><p>“Then what is it? Why’re you stayin’ at a hotel for a week?”</p><p>Tokiya watches Ranmaru closely, and then he sighs, closing his eyes. “I got an email, from a man who had managed to film us having sex through a window we had forgotten to close the blinds on. He threatened to post the sex tape he had taken of us- and he told me that the only way he wouldn’t was if I sent him a… solo video. I had a week to do it, and… I was going to.” Tokiya opens his eyes but he stares down, directly at Ranmaru’s chest, so that he can’t see Ranmaru’s expression. “I guess I could probably have had it done in a day, but… I didn’t… I didn’t really want to do it. But no matter what, a sexual video of me was going to be released. I didn’t see why I should bring you down with me, Ran. We may not be in the limelight anymore, but I doubt this will just roll over. So I didn’t want to put you through that. And I don’t love the idea of people getting off to a video of my husband, either.”</p><p>“Look at me, Tokiya.” Tokiya does, though he’s slow to lift his head, a clearly guilty expression on his face. Ranmaru looks <i>pissed</i>- and Tokiya knows that some of it is at him. How much exactly, he isn’t sure. “You should’a told me as soon as it happened. I’ll call up Ai, ‘n see if he can figure out how ‘t delete the video. ‘N even if he can’t- why would you think that I’d feel any differently? Of fuckin’ course I don’t want anyone rubbin’ one out ‘t my husband, either. It’s a lose-lose situation, but at least if a <i>sex</i> tape of us releases, it’s <i>us</i>, Toki. ‘N it sounds sketchy.” Ranmaru glances over his shoulder, towards the set up on the bed, and his face turns stern. “It’s gotta look sketchier than this. A scene like this looks like it’s on purpose. Anythin’ that looks like it was filmed through a window ‘s a lot easier to question. Besides.” Ranmaru’s jaw tightens. “I really don’t like the idea ‘a you filmin’ a porn video, Toki. Not alone, by yourself in a hotel room. Not ‘t be sent ‘t someone else.”</p><p>Ranmaru finally pushes himself off of Tokiya. “You get any film?” Ranmaru’s voice is a bit flat, and Tokiya can’t pick out very many emotions in it. Tokiya nods, but his answer comes a beat too late.</p><p>“One video. I haven’t filmed anything else yet.”</p><p>“There’s no <i>yet</i>, Toki. Show me the video.”</p><p>Ranmaru walks with Tokiya to the bed, and as Tokiya works to pull the video up on his laptop, Ranmaru takes a glance into the bag. “What the fuck were you doing?”</p><p>“I had vague instructions, and the main idea of it was toys and bondage. That’s most of what’s in there.”</p><p>Ranmaru sighs, shoving the bag over. </p><p>Tokiya and Ranmaru had a very active sex life. Ranmaru had found out quickly that Tokiya was <i>very</i> into the punishment and reward idea- the carrot and stick. And it helped- when Tokiya and Ranmaru both enjoyed the punishments. That’s where most of the toys in Tokiya’s bag had come from- and he had picked up a few from a quick stop by a store. Most of the new ones were only new when considering their state of use. Tokiya had bought several toys with the intention of using them with Ranmaru- and they just hadn’t yet had the chance. Most of the toys in the bag were used, now. </p><p>He had quite a few toys, between Ranmaru and Tokiya and having <i>years</i> of doing this under their belt.</p><p>It had absolutely been overkill, both the amount of toys and the video, but Tokiya had been instructed to use no less than ten, and to film no less than twenty minutes. </p><p>When Ranmaru sits down, Tokiya passes him the laptop. Tokiya had filmed exactly twenty minutes- and he wasn’t exactly a <i>fan</i> of it. He looked miserable through the entire thing, despite the gag and blindfold. He had tried to think of Ranmaru, but he could only manage to feel guilty when he did- and through most of the film Tokiya was noticeably soft. </p><p>And, noticeably in pain. Ranmaru doesn’t even bother to finish the film before he pulls the bag closer, searching through the main bag and the smaller pockets- and the longer he searches the angrier he begins to seem. “Tokiya Ichinose-” </p><p>Ranmaru doesn’t need to finish. Tokiya speaks up, though it’s extremely quiet. “If you’re looking for lubricant, I forgot it. There is none in the bag.”</p><p>Ranmaru’s jaw tightens, and it seems to take him a long moment to focus back on the video. Tokiya can see the different look in Ranmaru’s eyes as he continues to watch. </p><p>Ranmaru doesn’t fully decide that he’s done with the video until a spot near the end. They had discussed sounding before- at length enough to buy the materials, but had yet to actually try it. Tokiya had, this time, and Ranmaru doesn’t watch it, stopping the video to delete it. </p><p>It’s very quiet for a minute, and Tokiya can see how tight Ranmaru’s jaw is. How angry Ranmaru seems. </p><p>“I’ve been upset since I learned that you were threatened ‘n you never told me- but I knew you were freaked. I was plannin’ ‘t let you off easy, but there’s no fuckin’ way, Tokiya. Not after seein’ that.” Ranmaru closes the laptop, but his grip is tight on it. “You played with yourself <i>dry</i>?” Tokiya swallows hard, but he nods. “Do you know how bad you could’a hurt yourself? You <i>never</i> fuckin’ pull that shit.” Ranmaru’s fiery gaze lands directly on Tokiya’s face. “You’re not hurt, are you?” His eyes narrow into a glare.</p><p>“I’m… sore. But I’m not hurt.”</p><p>“‘N you’re tellin’ me the truth? I’m gonna be a lot angrier if you’re lying to me.”</p><p>“I’m not lying.”</p><p>“Then I’m gonna pack up your shit ‘n we’re going back home.”</p><p>Tokiya shifts to stand, but one look from Ranmaru stops him. “You’re just gonna sit there ‘til we leave. Because if you’re tellin’ me the truth, ‘n you’re not hurt, you’re not leavin’ the bedroom for a fuckin’ day, Toki.”</p><p>Tokiya shifts, but he stays sitting. Ranmaru packs the room, which doesn’t take very long- and he takes some money out of his wallet to place it on the table by the bed, before taking Tokiya’s wallet and dropping the room key on top of the money. Tokiya wouldn’t be back.</p><p>Ranmaru grabs the bag with one hand, and Tokiya’s hand with his other. Ranmaru’s grip is tight, but it’s almost protective. </p><p>It had been some time since Tokiya had made Ranmaru this angry. Typically, anything that Tokiya did that could get himself hurt would make Ranmaru this angry. Tokiya has to take over the lead, when they get outside- because Tokiya had the one car that they shared between them. Ranmaru had opened the backdoor first, to put Tokiya’s stuff down- and then he opens the passenger door and waits for Tokiya to get inside. </p><p>They’re in a fairly unoccupied parking garage, so Tokiya’s less hesitant to put his hand against Ranmaru’s cheek, giving him an almost puppy-dog eyes look. “I’m sorry, Ran. I really am.”</p><p>Ranmaru sighs, but he moves forward, kissing Tokiya. It’s a short kiss, and a bit softer than Ranmaru’s kisses normally are, but he gently nips at Tokiya’s bottom lip as he pulls away, just a few inches, and his voice is a mumble. “I know, babe. But you’re not gettin’ outta <i>this</i> punishment. I’m not playin’ around with this, Toki. You could’a really hurt yourself. The sex tape ain’t great, but I’d much fuckin’ rather deal with that than ‘t deal with you doin’ somethin’ like this ‘n fuckin’ yourself up real bad.”</p><p>Tokiya nods, and only then does he climb into the passenger seat. Ranmaru didn’t usually like driving, but it was clear that he was planning to, and Tokiya wasn’t going to fight him on it. Ranmaru climbs into the driver’s seat once Tokiya’s door is closed. </p><p>“I know you don’t like fast food, Toki, but ‘m really not in the mood ‘t cook right now.” </p><p>Tokiya would have just nodded again, but Ranmaru’s eyes were focused on the road, so he gives a verbal response. “Alright.” Tokiya wasn’t really in the mood to cook either. </p><p>“When we get home, I’ll eat with you. ‘N then I want you ‘t strip ‘n go lay down in our bed while I call Ai up ‘n see if there’s anythin’ he can do.”</p><p>“Okay.” Tokiya’s answer isn’t much louder than his first. </p><p>He wasn’t sure exactly what Ranmaru’s punishment was- and Tokiya <i>was</i> nervous. But Tokiya also didn’t mind the idea of Ranmaru getting his hands on Tokiya. </p><p>Tokiya never minded that idea.</p><p>They had their basic rules. If Tokiya or Ranmaru were sick or upset, there would never be anything sexual until they were actually feeling better. If Tokiya used his safe word- they <i>would</i> stop. If it were a punishment, Tokiya either had to atone for it- which usually meant being open, honest, and willing to let Ranmaru baby him a bit, or they would take a break until Tokiya felt confident that he could continue, no matter how long that break may be. There was never any pain beyond the rare spanking, but Ranmaru never used anything other than his hand, and Ranmaru would never degrade Tokiya. They’d talk <i>dirty</i>- but even in punishments, Ranmaru was never anything less than encouraging. </p><p>The point was that Tokiya felt safe- and that even if he were being punished, he’d still <i>enjoy</i> it. They both felt that sex was something meaningful, and it was a <i>very</i> meaningful part of their relationship. </p><p>It’s why punishments were given. Because if Tokiya had a reason to refuse the punishment- he would. But even more likely than Tokiya refusing it would be Ranmaru realizing that he couldn’t take it. </p><p>Which is why this punishment made him nervous, because it had sounded like Ranmaru wasn’t originally going to give him much of a punishment in the first place. </p><p>Tokiya is still hung up in his thoughts when Ranmaru stops in front of a bento restaurant. </p><p>“D’ya wanna come in ‘r should I just grab you something?”</p><p>“I trust your judgement.” Tokiya says quietly. “I think I’d rather stay in the car.” </p><p>Ranmaru grunts, slipping out. Tokiya hears Ranmaru lock the doors with the keys. The car was off- Ranmaru wouldn’t be gone long and it wasn’t hot outside. </p><p>Ranmaru is only gone for about ten minutes, and he comes back with one bag, handing it to Tokiya after he unlocks the car and slides inside. Tokiya settles the bag on his lap as Ranmaru begins to drive. Luckily, they’re only a few minutes away from their home. </p><p>Ranmaru takes Tokiya’s bag in, and Tokiya takes the food. They eat together on the couch, mostly in silence, but when Tokiya’s done, he listens to Ranmaru’s command- taking care of the trash and then going into the bedroom. He undresses completely, throwing his clothes in the hamper and laying down on the bed. </p><p>Tokiya hadn’t been sleeping well. He doesn’t sleep well without Ranmaru- but he especially doesn’t sleep well when he isn’t in his own bed. He’s still not comfortable, without Ranmaru, but the pillows and the blanket smell like Ranmaru- and Ranmaru’s gone long enough for Tokiya to accidentally fall asleep. </p><p>Tokiya wakes up, for just a moment, when he feels himself covered by the blanket, and he feels Ranmaru pull him closer. “I can wake up.” Tokiya mumbles. </p><p>“Don’t.” Ranmaru’s voice is stern. “Your punishment’s not goin’ anywhere. We can take care ‘a it tomorrow.”</p><p>Tokiya relents, and it’s mostly because he’s already beginning to fall back asleep. Ranmaru’s arms don’t loosen around him, and Tokiya’s glad that they don’t. Tokiya hadn’t even realized how tired and on edge he was, worried about everything, until he had Ranmaru- between Ranmaru sharing the burden, and Ranmaru just <i>being</i> there, it was easier to rest. </p><p>Tokiya ends up falling asleep before Ranmaru, and waking up after. Tokiya is still lying on Ranmaru’s chest when he wakes up, but only one of Ranmaru’s arms are wrapped around Tokiya, the other holding his phone. Tokiya takes a long moment to wake up before he shifts, getting Ranmaru’s attention. Ranmaru’s thumb runs over Tokiya’s side. </p><p>“How’re you feelin’? ‘N don’t lie ‘t me.”</p><p>“I’m alright.” Tokiya promises quietly. “I was alright yesterday, too. I really hadn’t realized that I was as tired as I was.”</p><p>Ranmaru sighs. “Then I’ll tell ya what we’re doin’.” Ranmaru puts his phone to sleep, and drops his hand to his side. “I called Ai, ‘n he told me he’d look in ‘ta it. He doesn’t know how long it’ll take. I told ‘im we had four days- which I’d guess is about right. He said he’d tell me in three ‘n if he didn’t ‘ave it done, he probably couldn’t do it. Two days now, I guess. But if we’ve gotta deal with the repercussions of it leakin’, then that’s what we’ll do. You’re not makin’ a solo video, Toki.” Ranmaru’s voice turns stern towards the end of his explanation, but then he sighs. “‘S far as today- I’m gonna make us breakfast, ‘n we’re gonna do what we were gonna do yesterday. If you wanna take a shower, do it while ‘m cookin’.”</p><p>“Alright.” </p><p>Ranmaru’s next sigh is different- more of a groan. “Alright. I gotta get up. But I want you ‘t lay down fer another minute. I’ve gotta check somethin’.”</p><p>Tokiya isn’t sure what he means, but Ranmaru stands, moving off of the bed, and Tokiya notices that he’s shirtless, but he’s wearing sweatpants. Tokiya can’t tell for sure, but he can’t see the waistband of Ranmaru’s boxers and he doesn’t think he’s wearing any underwear. Tokiya follows Ranmaru with his eyes, even when Ranmaru stops next to Tokiya. Ranmaru pulls back the blankets, exposing Tokiya, and he taps Tokiya’s knee. “Spread ‘em ‘n bend ‘em. ‘Fore I make any plans I wanna make sure you’re really okay.” </p><p>Tokiya feels a bit nervous, but he does, bending his legs and opening them far enough to reveal himself. Ranmaru gently nudges his legs open just a bit more, moving to put one knee on the bed, between Tokiya’s legs. Ranmaru is gentle, but he begins by pressing against the ring of muscle, over Tokiya’s entrance. Tokiya frowns, just a bit- but there’s not quite a wince. The next thing Ranmaru checks is Tokiya’s cock, his fingers brushing over it- still gentle. Tokiya can’t watch Ranmaru’s face, because Ranmaru’s eyes are on his own hands, making sure that Tokiya really hadn’t done any damage to himself. </p><p>It may have been for Tokiya’s own good, and for his benefit- but it was still <i>flustering</i>. Even though this <i>wasn’t</i> sexual- having Ranmaru’s undivided attention on that area still made Tokiya’s heart race. </p><p>“‘S a little irritated.” Ranmaru’s tone is scolding. “But I think you’ll be okay. When we get into it, you tell me if it starts hurtin’.”</p><p>“I will.” Tokiya says quietly. “I will.”</p><p>“Good.” Ranmaru says gruffly, squeezing Tokiya’s thigh gently. “Stay undressed. ‘N like I said. If ya want a shower, take one now.”</p><p>Ranmaru stands to leave the room, and Tokiya can hear the sink further in the apartment run as Ranmaru washes his hands to prepare to get started. Tokiya does get up after a moment, and he heads into the bathroom. His shower is quick, and he’s mostly focused on cleaning his body. He takes longer in drying off, because if he’s staying undressed, he doesn’t want to be <i>wet</i>. He gets out into the living room just as Ranmaru is finishing breakfast. It’s simple omelette rice- but Tokiya doesn’t mind. </p><p>Tokiya loved Ranmaru’s cooking- and it helped that Ranmaru did cook pretty healthy, and Tokiya really did enjoy healthier foods. They worked well together, and Ranmaru’s home cooking was absolutely delicious- and Ranmaru enjoyed cooking the food. </p><p>Ranmaru also liked watching Tokiya enjoy his food, just as much as Tokiya liked enjoying Ranmaru’s food.</p><p>They aren’t very chatty during breakfast- and a lot of it is because Tokiya isn’t sure what to expect. He has no idea what exactly Ranmaru’s punishment is going to entail, and he’s not going to know until they’re about to start it. </p><p>Ranmaru does the dishes, when Tokiya finishes, but as he’s heading into the kitchen he gives Tokiya his first order. “Go lay down on the bed.”</p><p>Tokiya nods, listening. This time, Tokiya doesn’t fall asleep. When Ranmaru enters the room, he’s carrying Tokiya’s bag that he had left in the living room the night before. </p><p>“‘M gonna name a couple ‘a the rules y’broke.” There were quite a few rules- and many of them were made up on the spot. Tokiya had yet to find a rule that he disagreed with- and while most of the rules seemed to only apply to Tokiya, Ranmaru followed them, too. There had actually been once or twice where <i>Tokiya</i> had gotten to punish <i>Ranmaru</i>- and that was always fun. “No takin’ the toys outta their place unless we both know they’re movin’. No playin’ with yourself without me knowin’, ‘n no fuckin’ filming yourself alone. You always use lube, ‘n you never fuckin’ use a toy incorrectly. When we try somethin’ new, it’s <i>us</i>, Toki, not just you. ‘Specially somethin’ like fuckin’ <i>sounding</i>. I’m real pissed over that one. You could have seriously fucked yourself up, ‘specially doin’ it totally dry ‘n by yerself. ‘N ya broke a couple of our other rules, too.” Ranmaru’s eyes narrow. “No hidin’ serious shit from me, Toki. No pullin’ anythin’ that could get you hurt. ‘N hell, I’d call this breakin’ our rule of doin’ sexual things when you’re not up for ‘em. It might’ve even been somethin’ else, if you were at least <i>enjoyin’</i> it. Clearly you weren’t.” Ranmaru sighs, running his hand over Tokiya’s stomach. “‘Fore I tell you just what your punishment is, ‘m gonna take it a ‘lil further- just ‘t make sure you can handle what I’m gonna do. If it hurts, you tell me.” </p><p>Tokiya nods. </p><p>Ranmaru opens the bedside drawer to remove the bottle of lube. In a way of hammering his point home, he sets the extra, unopened back up bottle that they have on top of the side table before opening the bottle they have that’s still half full. Tokiya notices that Ranmaru’s just a bit more liberal with it than he usually is. Ranmaru taps Tokiya’s leg with his clean hand. “Alright, babe. Spread ‘em.”</p><p>Tokiya does, the second he’s ordered to. Ranmaru moves to kneel on the bed, his clean hand holding onto Tokiya’s knee, and his other hand moving down, to circle Tokiya’s entrance. He pushes in with a finger, closely watching Tokiya’s face. </p><p>It stings, just a bit, but it doesn’t hurt- so Tokiya doesn’t ask him to stop. If anything, it begins to hurt less, as Ranmaru adds a second finger. “Y’didn’t prep yourself at all ‘fore you used anythin’, did you?”</p><p>Tokiya swallows hard, not able to look at Ranmaru, but he shakes his head. “No.”</p><p>“‘N why not?” Ranmaru had clearly changed his goal, as he questions Tokiya. Ranmaru knew Tokiya’s body inside and out- and up until now he was solely trying to make sure that Tokiya really hadn’t hurt himself- but now he’s moved to Tokiya’s prostate, pressing against it. </p><p>It makes it harder for Tokiya to answer, but Tokiya manages, after his low whine. “I- God, Ran, I- I don’t do it right.” Tokiya is nearly panting. “Only you prep me right.”</p><p>Ranmaru pulls out his fingers, but only long enough to add a third before he returns to prodding and pressing at Tokiya’s prostate, getting Tokiya to squirm underneath him. “‘N this is why you don’t do anythin’ without me. But even though we’re not gonna have a repeat ‘a this.” Ranmaru’s hand moves down the outside of Tokiya’s thigh until he’s gripping Tokiya’s hip, using it to get a better leverage as he begins to finger fuck Tokiya. Tokiya’s barely managing to keep his noises quiet enough to hear Ranmaru. “I’m still gonna make damn sure you know how you fuckin’ treat yourself. I deleted the videos, so I expect you ‘t be real honest with me- because I’m gonna take out all the toys you used ‘n I’m gonna show you how you use ‘em. ‘N if you do a good job, I’ll let ya choose how I finally finish ya off.”</p><p>Tokiya whimpers at that. This was going to be an extremely hard punishment.</p><p>Ranmaru finally pulls back his hand, and he leaves the bed for a moment. When he comes back, he has the towel that Tokiya teasingly refers to as the ‘sex towel’. He places it on the bed next to Tokiya. </p><p>Ranmaru’s still wearing his sweats- and Tokiya would bet that he isn’t going to remove them until the end of Tokiya’s punishment. “I might not be able to take all of them straight.” Tokiya admits quietly. Ranmaru runs his hand over Tokiya’s stomach. “Use your safe word when it gets too much, ‘n we’ll talk about where we’ll go when it happens. ...You gonna be okay with the safety signal?” Tokiya knows what Ranmaru is implying- and so Tokiya nods. “‘Fore I do that- I want you ‘t go through the bag ‘n put out anythin’ you used in the video. ‘Fer now, I’m only gonna use what you did for toys. ‘M not makin’ any promises on <i>equipment</i>.”</p><p>Tokiya nods, but when he sits up, he’s undeniably nervous. Of course, he’s also far more excited than he was when he had done this himself- he was harder now than he had been the entire time he had tried to do it himself.</p><p>“...Which one?” Tokiya isn’t quite looking at Ranmaru. “...Because there were two videos. The… the worst one was the one you didn’t see. I believe I deleted it.”</p><p>“<i>What?</i>”</p><p>Tokiya swallows hard, one of his hands moving to the bedsheets, tightening his grip on the sheets. “I… I started out using things that weren’t exactly… approved. Things that we’d tried and you didn’t like us doing.” He knows Ranmaru’s eyes have narrowed. “The one you watched was a bit more straight forward.”</p><p>“Take out everythin’ you used in both videos. I’ll decide what we do.”</p><p>“...Some of it was… not all… obvious.” Tokiya mumbles. </p><p>Ranmaru sighs, but he tilts Tokiya’s head up. “What?”</p><p>Tokiya knows he’s shooting himself in the foot- that he could just <i>not</i> mention this stuff- but he’d rather just get it all in the open.</p><p>“...I don’t know if it were just the situation, or if there was more to it- I certainly heavily degraded myself, in both of the videos. I believe I was gagged in both but I- it was a very prominent thing.”</p><p>Ranmaru clicks his tongue, his face darker. “There’s a reason I don’t degrade you, Toki, ‘n it’s mostly because it makes you fuckin’ miserable.”</p><p>“I know.” Tokiya says quietly. “I know. ...There are a few more that I don’t think you’re going to like either.”</p><p>Ranmaru stays quiet, but Tokiya pulls the bag closer to himself. There are quite a few things he ends up laying out- though Ranmaru does give him orders when he starts. “Take ‘em out one by one ‘n I’ll tell you what we won’t be doin’. If there’s not a lot left, then I’ll choose a couple.” </p><p>Tokiya nods. The first thing he takes out, the closest to the top, are the sounding rods. Ranmaru just moves them to a different spot on the bed, but Tokiya isn’t entirely sure what that means. The second thing he takes out gets a very different reaction. </p><p>It was a fairly low powered electro stimulation kit. </p><p>Tokiya had gone through a phase, almost as soon as he had gotten out of the spotlight, and for a good few months he and Ranmaru had tried almost every kink in the book. There were a few that Ranmaru refused to try, like anything involving pain or breathplay, and a few that he wasn’t sure about, like the electro stimulation- and a few that he was all for, like a majority of their actual toys. Particularly the ones that Tokiya could immediately pick out from the bag, purely from the amount of use. </p><p>Electro stimulation was one that Ranmaru decided that he didn’t like how Tokiya took it, and they had only done it once. </p><p>“I thought we got rid ‘a this.” Ranmaru takes it with narrowed eyes. </p><p>“...We did.”</p><p>Ranmaru clicks his tongue, and he moves, throwing it into the trash can in their bedroom. “<i>Keep it there, Toki.</i>”</p><p>Tokiya goes a bit red, but he nods. </p><p>“How bad was it?” Ranmaru’s voice turns warning. “Don’t lie to me.”</p><p>“...I still didn’t handle it very well. It was… worse. Doing it alone. Because it was harder to turn off.” Ranmaru doesn’t say anything more, but he doesn’t need to. Tokiya can read his expression. </p><p>“Y’don’t have ‘t try everythin’ more ‘n once, Toki. If you don’t like somethin’ like this, you <i>shouldn’t</i> try it again.”</p><p>Tokiya bows his head, and Ranmaru sighs. “We’re obviously not usin’ it. What’s next?”</p><p>Tokiya goes back into the bag, and he takes out two things- because in his mind they went together. It was a gag- a ball gag that he hadn’t ever actually used in front of Ranmaru. The second was a blindfold- though it was more of a sleep mask. </p><p>“When’d you get that?” Ranmaru holds up the gag. </p><p>“A while ago. I… was hesitant. To show you. It took us a while just to use gags that I could take off with my hands bound- I wasn’t sure how you would feel about something that I couldn’t.”</p><p>“...I prefer the ones that you can take out, but I’m not against tryin’ this. You’ve got a signal.” Ranmaru moves them over, by the rods. </p><p>Tokiya <i>did</i> have a signal. It was a little silly- because it was the rock hand signal. In theory, Tokiya guesses that symbol actually meant something <i>good</i>, but Tokiya had jokingly suggested it but Ranmaru was for it, and it stuck. </p><p>Ranmaru glances into the bag, before Tokiya can reach in, and his eyes narrow at Tokiya. He glances down, only long enough to pick up the switchblade, and Tokiya is quick to speak. “That looks far worse than it is.” Tokiya goes into the bag, rustling around before he pulls out a short length of rope. Ranmaru’s sigh is exasperated, as he takes the rope. </p><p>“We’ve got padded handcuffs fer a reason. I don’t wanna fuck around with rope burn. Simple ain’t always better.” Ranmaru actually moves, to both dispose of the rope, move the blade, and to go to the cabinet under the sink where they usually keep their toys, though it’s clearly almost empty now. The handcuffs were still there- slightly out of place and subsequently forgotten. Ranmaru comes back, to put them by the other items.</p><p>The next item out of the bag isn’t by Tokiya, either, though Ranmaru’s eyebrow raises. At first, Tokiya is scared- and then his face down to his shoulders turns red. “Stockings?” Ranmaru pulls them out. They’re simple, black thigh highs, with an elegant lace on the edges. Tokiya tries to cover the overly red parts of his face with his hands. He looks up again, when Ranmaru throws them in the pile that Tokiya can only assume now is the approved pile. “Don’t look so embarrassed. Fuck, if I’d known you were into that I’d ‘ve tried ‘ta convince you ‘t try it earlier.”</p><p>“It’s… an experiment.” Tokiya still isn’t any less red. “I liked them on when I tried them alone. I just… wasn’t… sure?”</p><p>Ranmaru clicks his tongue. “You’d look good in anythin’, Toki. This is one ‘a your kinks ‘m way more comfortable with.”</p><p>At this point, Tokiya’s no longer pulling things from the bag- Ranmaru’s taken over. The next thing he takes out is something they’ve used before. A collar. But something about it catches Ranmaru’s attention. He holds it out. “Put this on.”</p><p>Tokiya tilts his head, just a bit, but he does. He doesn’t get to buckle it. “No. You’re doin’ it wrong.” Tokiya glances up, but Ranmaru’s face is stern. Ranmaru takes it, lowering it at least two to three notches and only then does he buckle it into place. “You don’t choke yourself with it.” Ranmaru’s finger moves, bending into the collar. There’s still just a bit of space between his finger and Tokiya’s neck, when Ranmaru gently pulls on it. “I like how y’look in it, but it doesn’t go tighter ‘n this.” </p><p>Tokiya looks down. “I’m sorry, Ran.” Tokiya winces. “This has already been mostly you scolding me.”</p><p>Ranmaru sighs, but he pulls gently on the collar, to get Tokiya to lean forward so that Ranmaru can kiss his forehead. “That’s why we’re doin’ this. I don’t want you ever doin’ this by yourself again, but if you’re gonna break the rules, I want you ‘t at least be safe doin’ it.”</p><p>Ranmaru finally lets go of the collar. “I’ll pull out a couple more things. But I hope that if there’s anythin’ I don’t pull out that you know I wouldn’t like that you tell me, Toki.”</p><p>Tokiya nods, a bit slowly, but a nod nonetheless. </p><p>The next few things Ranmaru pulls out aren’t nearly as bad. The first is a small, egg shaped vibrator, attached to a button- one that Ranmaru had knowledge of but they hadn’t yet used together. It goes in the approved pile- and so does the next item. It’s a rubber plug, on the smaller side. Tokiya shifts a bit, but it gets Ranmaru’s attention. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“That… the toy itself wasn’t that bad. That was more of a… switching positions piece.”</p><p>Tokiya is a bit surprised when he’s pulled closer to Ranmaru by the collar again, and Ranmaru catches him in a kiss. It’s fairly short, but it’s deep- a reward, Tokiya imagines, for his honesty. And, Tokiya’s sure, for the <i>good</i> honesty. </p><p>The plug goes into the pile. </p><p>The next thing takes Ranmaru a minute to figure out, but his eyes narrow when he connects the pieces- because at first, to him, it’s just a candle. “You didn’t do hot wax by yourself.” It’s not a question. Ranmaru looks at Tokiya, but Tokiya is shifting. </p><p>“I did.” Tokiya admits quietly. Ranmaru’s eyes move over Tokiya’s body, and Tokiya’s shoulders slump. </p><p>“Where?” </p><p>Tokiya presses on a part of his leg, on the outside of his thigh. There’s still an angry red mark, though it’s slowly growing fainter. Faint enough that Ranmaru hadn’t quite noticed it until Tokiya pointed it out. “I… I do think it’s another one that might have gone better had I not tried it alone.”</p><p>“We’re not tryin’ it again.” Ranmaru says sternly. “We don’t do pain things.”</p><p>“I know.” Tokiya says, running his hands down his legs. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“‘S there anything else in there ‘m not gonna like?”</p><p>“I don’t think there are any others that you’ve expressly told me no on.”</p><p>Ranmaru does takes a second, rustling through the much emptier bag. He does take out two more things- a slightly larger, ball plug, and a larger, vibrating piece. He puts the bag down, by the edge of the bed. </p><p>For a moment, Tokiya’s worried that he had taken out the larger piece to scold Tokiya- but he doesn’t.</p><p>“Alright. Here’s how this is gonna go down.” Ranmaru’s eyes meet Tokiya’s. “I’m gonna handcuff ya now- but I’m gonna wait ‘t gag you or blindfold ya until I’ve messed with the rods. I know fer a fact that you can handle almost everythin’ on this bed, but I need ‘t see your face ‘fore we try anythin’ new. If it’s too much, you tell me. This is the one thing I know you might not like, ‘n I’m not gonna keep goin’ if you don’t. Everythin’ else, we’re goin’ through with unless ya use your safety signal.” </p><p>Tokiya nods, though he’s a bit nervous, eyeing the bigger piece. </p><p>That was the one that had hurt the most. </p><p>Well, the second to most. The rods had been nearly unbearable dry.</p><p>“‘N these-” Ranmaru holds up the stockings. “Now ‘r later?”</p><p>Tokiya can’t help the darkened flush. “...Now.”</p><p>Ranmaru makes an almost appreciative noise. “Lay back.” </p><p>The thought flusters Tokiya further, but he doesn’t hesitate to lie down. Ranmaru goes to the end of the bed, gently lifting Tokiya’s leg. He’s very slow, sliding the stocking onto Tokiya, and even when he’s pulled it up to Tokiya’s thigh, his hand runs further, down the inside of Tokiya’s thigh to where his leg meets his body, and then his fingers brush up Tokiya’s hip and over his very visible ‘V’. He does the exact same to the other side, and the noise he makes from deep in his throat only works to send a painful throb straight to Tokiya’s dick. Ranmaru chooses to kneel in between Tokiya’s bent, spread legs to grab the handcuffs from the bed, and laces the chain attached between them through the wire frame of their bed before he begins to handcuff Tokiya’s wrists with the padded cuffs. Ranmaru’s index finger slips in between the cuffs and his wrist, making sure that they’re not loose enough to easily slip out of, but not tight enough to hurt. Ranmaru then straightens, glancing towards the windows in the room. </p><p>All of the blinds are down. </p><p>“Like I said. ‘M leavin’ off the gag ‘n blindfold for now.” Ranmaru’s hand slides down the outside of Tokiya’s thigh, over the stockings, before he firmly grips Tokiya’s leg, just above the knee. “I’ll put ‘em on after we decide on the rods. But right now, the only noises I wanna hear outta you are you tellin’ me if it’s too much, or any noises you make if you like how it feels. I’ll stop if you use your safe word, if y’tell me ‘t stop, or if you look like you’re in pain. If I stop it, we’re done with it.”</p><p>Tokiya nods. Ranmaru squeezes his leg. </p><p>“Good boy.”</p><p>Ranmaru leans over Tokiya, pecking his lips and then grabbing the lube. After he spreads some over his hand, he wraps his hand around the base of Tokiya’s cock, moving his hand up and down. The handjob isn’t rough, but it’s clearly designed just to slicken the dry skin. Ranmaru takes a bit longer, running his finger under the head of Tokiya’s cock, and then rubbing his finger over the slit of his dick, pressing more firmly than he usually does. Tokiya lets out a short whine, but he manages to keep his hips down on the bed. Ranmaru removes his hand, and then he grabs the slimmest rod they had. “This is all we’re usin’ today, babe. I don’t care if you used a bigger ‘r not. This is the one you <i>should’a</i> started with, if ya didn’t.”</p><p>Tokiya doesn’t answer- both because of Ranmaru’s earlier demand but also because this <i>wasn’t</i> the one he had started with. </p><p>Ranmaru spends a long moment, making sure the entirety of the rod was coated in lube. Ranmaru’s dry hand takes the rod, and his slicked hand holds Tokiya’s cock still by the base of it. Ranmaru is slow and gentle when he inserts the rod, and Tokiya shudders. </p><p>He doesn’t know that it felt good- but it did certainly feel strange. There was a bit of a burn, and a bit of discomfort, but it was not nearly as bad as it had been when he did it alone. Ranmaru’s eyes were on Tokiya’s face just as much as they were on his cock, but Tokiya’s expression had never become uncomfortable enough to make Ranmaru feel the need to remove it. When the rod is entirely in Tokiya’s dick, Ranmaru’s eyes focus on Tokiya’s face, and he rubs Tokiya’s stomach. </p><p>Tokiya already feels on the edge of release- not that he’ll be able to, with the rod in. “How is it?”</p><p>“Strange.” Tokiya answers honestly. “It doesn’t hurt. But I don’t know what I think of it.”</p><p>“Well. Give me the safety signal anytime ya decide you don’t want it. Like I said- this is the one thing I’m not gonna make ya deal with.”</p><p>Tokiya nods, and Ranmaru wipes his hands on the towel, before he grabs the ball gag and the blindfold in one hand. He climbs off of the bed, and the first thing he does is to put in the gag. He’s gentle about it, though Tokiya willingly opens his mouth. Ranmaru buckles it loosely enough that Tokiya thinks he might even be able to push it out if he tried, but even if he could say anything about it, he wouldn’t. Ranmaru knew where it was safe to push- but Tokiya knows that Ranmaru’s always incredibly gentle on anything he’s not sure about, even if nothing about his attitude suggests that he would be. Tokiya doesn’t mind it in the slightest. </p><p>Tokiya certainly didn’t mind rough, but he didn’t mind soft Ranmaru, either. </p><p>The blindfold doesn’t go on until Ranmaru seems satisfied with the gag being in place properly. “Same thing ‘ere. If your jaw gets sore y’can pull your signal.”</p><p>Tokiya would smile, if he could. Ranmaru’s hand runs over Tokiya’s stomach again, still more comforting than anything else.</p><p>Ranmaru hums, and the sound gets Tokiya to squirm, his knees moving to close together, but Ranmaru clicks his tongue, moving one of Tokiya’s knees back, this time further than he had them before.</p><p>Tokiya can hear the click of the lube bottle. Ranmaru starts with a quick two fingers- pressing them in slowly but moving them faster when they’re already inside of him. Ranmaru moves to three before he pulls out. Tokiya can tell both what toy he’s starting with and that he’s covered it in lube when Ranmaru presses the rubber toy to his entrance. The ball, plug toy has three balls, the first one fairly small, the middle one a bit larger and the last being the largest. Ranmaru is very slow in inserting it into Tokiya. </p><p>“Y’don’t rush it. And you don’t put it in at all if it’s not lubed enough, either. If it catches, you use more. If it hurts ‘t pull out-” Tokiya feels some of the lube land on his skin, though most of it lands on the toy, and Ranmaru’s finger circles around Tokiya’s entrance before covering the rest over the toy. Tokiya can tell he didn’t use very much- just enough to make a point, because the toy was very well lubed. Tokiya had almost forgotten that this was a lesson. Tokiya whines against the gag when the middle ball enters him, and he feels a bit of spit make its way from under the gag, trailing down his chin- but when the last ball begins to enter him, he forgets that the drool is even there. Ranmaru presses the base of the toy, just a bit further, once it’s inside of Tokiya, and Tokiya’s hips jerk up, which reminds him of the rod in his cock, which gets him to press his hips down which only pushes it further inside of him. Tokiya whines through the gag. Tokiya’s hands curl into fists, but he’s careful to move slowly- to avoid giving Ranmaru any wrong ideas. </p><p>Ranmaru doesn’t stop, so Tokiya can’t imagine he doesn’t look like he’s enjoying this. Ranmaru’s hands move over Tokiya’s body, and he nips at the inside of Tokiya’s thigh, getting another whine. “Y’never do this alone.” Ranmaru reminds. “‘Sides.” Tokiya can hear the smirk. “The difference between the video ‘n right now? Fuckin’ night and day. You looked miserable in the video- but you look hot as hell right now. Makes a fuckin’ world ‘a difference when you’re actually turned on by it.” Ranmaru’s tongue is warm, swiping up Tokiya’s thigh, and then he moves, licking a strip up Tokiya’s cock from the base, getting another muffled moan from Tokiya. </p><p>“Fuck, you look good.” Ranmaru groans. “I don’t think you fuckin’ know how much I wanna just take you now.” Tokiya whines, which earns him another time of Ranmaru licking a strip up his dick. “But it’s your punishment babe.”</p><p>Tokiya rolls his hips, and he has to press his head back into the pillows. Ranmaru reaches down, to almost pull the toy out, and then he pushes it back in. The toy offers no resistance. The next time he pulls it out, it comes completely out. </p><p>“I’m goin’ way too fast.” Ranmaru grumbles. “But it’s hard not ‘ta. ‘Specially when I know that you obviously want it ‘s bad as I do.”</p><p>Tokiya whines in agreement. </p><p>“‘Ve gotta move ya first. ‘Fore we get ‘t the next one.” </p><p>Tokiya groans, especially when Ranmaru pushes himself up. He undoes one of the handcuffs, sliding it out from the bedframe. “‘M gonna have you flip over, alright, babe?”</p><p>It takes Tokiya a few seconds and some help to flip over, and at first he only gets on his stomach, groaning when his dick presses into the mattress. “You that spent already, babe?” Ranmaru rubs Tokiya’s back. “You need a break?” Tokiya shakes his head, no. “Lemme know if you change your mind. But if you’re not ready for a break, I need ya ‘t get on yer hands ‘n knees.”</p><p>Tokiya forces himself to move, and Ranmaru steadies him until Tokiya’s in a better position to hold himself on his already shaky arms and legs. Ranmaru does handcuff him again, but the short chain in between the cuffs aren’t connected to anything. Ranmaru’s hand runs over the curve of Tokiya’s ass, down until he’s hooked his finger into the top of Tokiya’s stockings, and he gives an appreciative hum. </p><p>When Ranmaru’s finger leaves his stalkings, Tokiya moves his hips back to try to get more contact- to get Ranmaru’s hands back on him, and in acknowledgement, Ranmaru lays his hand flat against Tokiya’s lower back. “‘M not goin’ anywhere. But I’ve gotta prep the next toy.”</p><p>Tokiya manages to stay still this time, though this position makes the rod feel heavier, and it takes a lot to keep his hips from moving. Tokiya’s stomach feels tight, and it had, since a bit before Ranmaru had used the last toy. </p><p>Ranmaru’s fingers are the first thing to enter Tokiya again- and Tokiya presses his hips back into Ranmaru’s hand. Ranmaru’s fingers were warm, and it was a touch far more personal than any of the toys- but the sheer amount of frustration when Ranmaru’s fingers leave him gets tears to prick in his eyes. </p><p>He knows he should stop- that this is the kind of thing that Ranmaru usually likes to pause for. But Tokiya wasn’t quite upset enough to justify that yet, despite how badly Tokiya’s entire body craved Ranmaru’s touch- anywhere. Tokiya tenses, at first, when he feels the next toy- the small, button led vibrator. Ranmaru’s clean hand runs over Tokiya’s back, and Tokiya relaxes without a verbal reminder. </p><p>“I’m gonna push ya a bit here, babe.” Ranmaru warns, pushing the toy in with a finger. Tokiya whines into the gag. His jaw <i>was</i> already getting a bit sore. He isn’t sure that he prefers this one over Ranmaru’s usual ones- whether it be a soft tie or a clean pair of underwear, something easy to spit out, and something that didn’t keep his mouth wide open. Something easy to move. </p><p>Tokiya didn’t like that Ranmaru <i>couldn’t</i> kiss him, while he was wearing this gag. </p><p>Nothing happens for a long moment, and then Tokiya feels another toy press against him- the smaller, rubber plug. Tokiya whimpers into the gag. Ranmaru seems to pause, long enough to make sure that Tokiya isn’t pulling any signals, and then he slowly presses the toy in. </p><p>Tokiya already feels full, and the wire of the toy felt strange, pressing inside of him, but he lets out a soft, muffled yelp when Ranmaru starts the toy. It wasn’t a fancy toy, really only having one medium setting of vibrations, but with the plug, the vibrations hit directly against Tokiya’s prostate, and it almost feels like the rod is vibrating just a bit, too. Ranmaru gently presses down on the bass of the toy, getting Tokiya to squirm. </p><p>Ranmaru’s hands move to grip Tokiya’s hips, and when he shifts Tokiya, Tokiya lets his face fall into the mattress below him- the movement shifting all three toys inside of him. </p><p>Ranmaru leaves the toys in him for a few long moments, but when he speaks his voice is low and soothing. “Fuck, Toki- you look real fuckin’ good, babe. You’re doin’ real good.”</p><p>When Ranmaru does finally take the toys out, he doesn’t stop the vibrations until he’s already removed the plug, and Tokiya’s entire body shudders when Ranmaru stops the smaller toy and pulls it out of Tokiya by the wire. </p><p>Tokiya can still feel tears pricking his eyes, but his overwhelming want to just have Ranmaru against him, in any way, is what actually gets him to pull his signal. He knows that during the break, Ranmaru would hold him until they were ready to continue. Tokiya’s face doesn’t lift from the mattress, but his hand raises, into the ‘rock’ symbol. </p><p>“I see it, babe. ‘M wipin’ my hands off and then I’m gonna get you down to your side.” By the time Ranmaru’s done speaking, he’s already moved to set his hands on Tokiya, to help him lower himself. The gag is the first to go, and the blindfold is next. Ranmaru’s eyes search Tokiya’s face, though there’s a frown, noticing the shine to Tokiya’s eyes. “D’ya need me ‘t take the rod out?”</p><p>Tokiya swallows hard, but he shakes his head. He had a feeling if Ranmaru removed the rod, he wouldn’t be putting it back in.</p><p>That, and Tokiya doesn’t think he’d be able to hold himself back if Ranmaru removed it. And because he had used the signal, Ranmaru wouldn’t be mad at him- not that Ranmaru ever seemed to be disappointed in him, when it came to situations like this. </p><p>Ranmaru takes off the cuffs next, moving it over to rest with the rest of the items he had removed. </p><p>“Will you lay down with me, Maru?”</p><p>Ranmaru sighs, his hand cupping Tokiya’s face. “‘Course I will. Can I move you?” Tokiya nods. He isn’t sure if he can move himself right now, because even lying down he can feel his legs shake. Ranmaru is careful to avoid anything too sensitive, as he moves Tokiya back, and then he climbs into the bed with him. When Tokiya cuddles up to Ranmaru, Ranmaru’s arms wrap tightly around Tokiya- and his touch sends a warmth through Tokiya that Tokiya clings to. </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Tokiya mumbles, pressing his face closer to Ranmaru’s chest. </p><p>“What’re you apologizin’ for?” Ranmaru’s tone is cautious.</p><p>“I don’t know.” Tokiya’s voice breaks a bit, and he winces at it. “A lot? I… I don’t know if I can do it, Maru. I’m sorry I went behind your back. I promise I won’t do it again- I just want <i>you</i>.”</p><p>Ranmaru sighs, but his grip tightens further around Tokiya. “If I’m lettin’ ya off ‘a your punishment early, I want you ‘t tell me what the point ‘a this was, ‘n I wanna hear you mean it, Toki.”</p><p>“I shouldn’t have done the toys dry.” Tokiya’s voice <i>is</i> honest. He honestly wasn’t sure if his pleading would work, beyond getting him a longer break- so he was planning to fulfill Ranmaru’s conditions to drop the punishment. “And I shouldn’t have done it alone. ...Because it hurt, when I broke our rules, and it didn’t hurt this time, doing it right. And I should have just told you everything in the first place.” </p><p>Ranmaru tilts Tokiya’s head up, to press a kiss to his forehead. His voice is gruff. “Good. ...I know the last few days ‘ve been rough for ya- ‘n your own makin’ or not, I’ll let ya off easier because ‘a that. But if you <i>ever</i> pull anything like that again, you’re not gettin’ off easy. I’ll keep you in bed for <i>days</i> if you try this again, Tokiya.”</p><p>“I won’t.” Tokiya promises, his grip tightening around Ranmaru’s waist.</p><p>Ranmaru’s grunts, his thumb running over Tokiya’s jaw as Tokiya settles back down against Ranmaru’s chest. “Now- you’re still real worked up, so we’re gonna lay back for a minute ‘t let you get a chance to calm down, ‘n then I’ll let you decide how you wanna finish.”</p><p>Tokiya nods, but he’s not complaining. Having Ranmaru against him was already doing wonders for him- and while his dick was still painfully hard, it was manageable. </p><p>It’s quiet, for a long few minutes as Tokiya winds down, just a bit. Ranmaru’s hand had dropped back to Tokiya’s side, rubbing patterns into his skin. </p><p>Tokiya feels like he’s fine, a few minutes in- but he doesn’t say anything. Ranmaru was the one that decided when their break was over. Whether Tokiya felt ready to continue or not, it was Ranmaru who ultimately decided if Tokiya seemed like he was <i>actually</i> ready to continue- and that was always at least a few minutes after Tokiya felt like he was ready.</p><p>“What do you want, babe?” Ranmaru’s hand moves, to run up Tokiya’s chest. “How do you want me to finish you?”</p><p>Despite the fact that Tokiya did feel calmer, the rod had still kept him hard and close to the edge- but Tokiya had already decided from the beginning exactly what he wanted. </p><p>Tokiya goes a bit red, but it still doesn’t filter his request. “I want you to fuck me raw.” </p><p>Ranmaru grins. “‘M more ‘n happy to oblige-” They normally used condoms. They were both safe, but it could be a pain to clean up, whether Ranmaru came inside of Tokiya or pulled out- but they’d both agree that there was definitely merit in not using a condom, too. To Tokiya, it felt intimate, and Tokiya believed that Ranmaru felt the same. “But we’re gonna have ‘t get into the shower when we’re done.”</p><p>Tokiya gives an over-dramatic sigh. “If that’s the price I have to pay.”</p><p>Ranmaru chuckles, but he shifts Tokiya, so he can lean down and press his lips to Tokiya’s. As the kiss deepens, Ranmaru moves to knock Tokiya on his back and hover over him. Tokiya still had the collar and the stockings on, and it seemed like Ranmaru planned to keep the rod in for a bit longer, but Tokiya was much more alright, playing with the toys, when Ranmaru was taking a more active part in it. </p><p>Ranmaru pulls back from the kiss, to move down Tokiya’s jaw until he reaches his neck, nipping at the thinner skin until he finds a spot that gets Tokiya to squirm, just a bit, and Ranmaru focuses his attention. Tokiya’s hands are on Ranmaru’s sides, holding him tightly to himself. Ranmaru finally pulls his lips away, to look at Tokiya’s face. “Here’s how we’ll do this. ‘M not gonna tease ya- but I’m still gonna take a second to prep you again. ‘N I’m leavin’ the blindfold ‘n gag off.”</p><p>Tokiya nods, and leans up, to press his lips to Ranmaru’s. Tokiya’s voice is a mumble. “I’m not sure that right now is the time to bring it up, but I- I don’t think I’d like to use that gag again, anyways. It just got… a bit too uncomfortable a bit too quickly.”</p><p>“Now’s a fine time ‘t bring it up.” Ranmaru’s comment is gruff, but honest. “We won’t use it again then. ‘S fine, anyways. You’re normally pretty terrible keepin’ the gags in, ‘n I think I like that better.”</p><p>It was true- Tokiya did often get a bit noisy, and that was because he knew Ranmaru liked it. But because of how easily removable the gags they normally used were, they typically didn’t stay in place long, and Ranmaru rarely replaced them once they were out.</p><p>Ranmaru slowly pulls away from Tokiya, and Tokiya watches as he gets off the bed, to take off his sweatpants. He had been right earlier, with his assumption that Ranmaru wasn’t wearing underwear. Tokiya also immediately notices how hard Ranmaru is. </p><p>It always made Tokiya happy to see- happy that <i>he</i> could affect Ranmaru like this. It really was a great feeling, that sends a slight throb to his own dick. Ranmaru takes the bottle of lube into his hand as he climbs back onto the bed, and Tokiya bends and spreads his legs, getting a satisfied hum from Ranmaru as he does. Ranmaru’s finger slides in easily, but when he puts a second in he focuses on hitting Tokiya’s prostate, getting Tokiya’s hips to buck up. By the time he’s at three fingers, Tokiya is whining.</p><p>Ranmaru <i>doesn’t</i> tease him. When Ranmaru feels comfortable that Tokiya’s adequately prepped, Ranmaru pours just a bit more lube onto his hand, to wrap his hand around his own cock, lubricating it properly. They had used a noticeable amount of this bottle, but Tokiya knew that Ranmaru was being over generous today. </p><p>Tokiya guesses that the shower wasn’t that big of a deal- because he’d likely need one anyways. He felt awfully greasy, with the amount of lube Ranmaru had used today. </p><p>Ranmaru hovers over Tokiya again before he presses the head of his cock against Tokiya’s entrance, but he takes Tokiya’s hand with his free one, lacing his fingers with Tokiya’s as he pushes in, slowly at first. </p><p>Tokiya was used to Ranmaru’s size- he was always quick to get adjusted. </p><p>Ranmaru still always gave Tokiya time, anyways, stilling when his hips met Tokiya’s. Tokiya moans when his his dick presses between his own stomach and Ranmaru’s, his hips moving up. Ranmaru groans, squeezing Tokiya’s hand. He leans down to press his lips to Tokiya’s jaw. “Fuck, Toki.” Ranmaru’s hips roll, getting a choked moan from Tokiya. “You feel so good.”</p><p>“Ah- Ran.” Tokiya’s free hand is under Ranmaru’s arm, his hand on the back of Ranmaru’s shoulder, holding Ranmaru to himself. “Will  you move, baby?”</p><p>Ranmaru gives a low, sultry chuckle that gets Tokiya to press his head back into the pillow behind him, arching his back, just enough to press his chest to Ranmaru’s as Ranmaru begins to pull out, thrusting forward all the way back in. </p><p>Ranmaru is quick to find a pace, nailing Tokiya’s prostate- and Tokiya’s thankful that Ranmaru hadn’t removed the rod yet, because there’s no way that he wouldn’t have cum already. He doubts he would have lasted past Ranmaru entering him at this rate. </p><p>“Ran-” Tokiya’s voice is a whimper, and Ranmaru squeezes Tokiya’s hand. Ranmaru pulls Tokiya into a kiss, and when he pulls away, he’s only just barely not touching Tokiya’s lips. </p><p>“Do you wanna cum, Toki?” Ranmaru shifts, so that he can hold himself up and still hold onto Tokiya’s hand without crushing Tokiya’s arm. Ranmaru’s hand moves to Tokiya cock, his large fingers wrapping around the base of Tokiya’s dick. </p><p>“Please, Ran.” Tokiya’s begging gets a low chuckle from Ranmaru. </p><p>“‘M gonna take out the rod, alright? Y’don’t need ‘t hold back.”</p><p>Ranmaru’s hips haven’t stilled. His movements are smaller, but he’s still rocking his hips into a sensitive spot in Tokiya, and as Ranmaru slowly pulls the rod out, Tokiya can feel the knot in his stomach break. The rod had just barely been removed when Tokiya releases, covering his stomach and Ranmaru’s hand. Ranmaru tosses the rod on the towel, his movements faster as he fucks Tokiya through his orgasm. </p><p>Something in Tokiya’s expression- his eyes lidded, his mouth open as he pants, his back arching, his chest pressed to Ranmaru’s, a breathy moan that Tokiya can’t help, gets Ranmaru, and Tokiya can feel Ranmaru shudder. Ranmaru keeps moving through his own release, but he stills just before it becomes too much for Tokiya. Ranmaru has to let himself drop, but he’s careful with how he lands on Tokiya, managing to just barely lower himself. </p><p>Ranmaru is heavy, but it’s a comforting pressure. It takes a long moment for Tokiya to catch his breath, though his nose wrinkles at the feeling inside of him. It was strange, when it was warm, but as it cooled inside of him, it started feeling gross. He’d definitely need a shower. </p><p>Ranmaru gives a quiet hum. </p><p>“Do I get to spend tomorrow in bed, now?” Tokiya mumbles. Ranmaru chuckles. </p><p>“Think we can arrange that, babe.”</p><p>Ranmaru and Tokiya lay together for a long moment, before Ranmaru finally gets up to pull out of Tokiya. When Tokiya doesn’t move, even after Ranmaru is standing, Ranmaru shakes his head. “Best I can offer ya, babe, is ‘t carry you into the bathroom, but you’re gonna have ‘t stand in the shower.”</p><p>“I’ll take what I can get.” Tokiya mumbles. He felt sleepy. Content- but sleepy, and a bit sore. Ranmaru clicks his tongue, but it sounds amused, and he does lift Tokiya. Ranmaru turns on the shower to get it warmed up, but then he disappears into the bedroom. Tokiya watches him as he takes a few trips in and out of the bathroom. Ranmaru had just used the towel as a way to transport the toys they had used, setting it on the counter, and then he takes the rest of the toys they hadn’t used or didn’t need to clean to put them back in their proper place. </p><p>“I really hope y’got the point, but I’m fine in hammerin’ it home. Fer a while, I’m gonna be checkin’ the sink, Toki, ‘n I expect all ‘a the toys ‘t be here unless I know they’re gone.”</p><p>Tokiya nods, and Ranmaru accepts his answer. He leaves the toys wrapped in the towel, and Tokiya’s sure that he’s leaving them there to wash later. By the time Ranmaru’s done returning the toys, the water is warm enough to get into the shower.</p><p>Ranmaru helps Tokiya in. They had a standing shower, though as soon as they get in, Tokiya leans heavily against Ranmaru. Ranmaru snorts, but he turns Tokiya, so that Tokiya’s back is against Ranmaru’s chest. Ranmaru adjusts the stream so that it’s hitting Tokiya’s stomach, and he grabs the rag they keep in the shower to wash Tokiya’s stomach and chest clean of his rapidly drying cum, before he sets down the rag. He’s gentle, using his fingers to clean Tokiya out, and Tokiya groans, leaning his head back against Ranmaru’s shoulder. </p><p>“I see why we don’t do this very often. It’s worth it in the moment, but after…”</p><p>Ranmaru chuckles, ducking his head to press a kiss to the side of Tokiya’s head. “It’s a bitch ‘t clean, yeah. I should’a pulled out. Sorry, babe.”</p><p>“It’d be messy no matter what.” Tokiya sighs. “And I did ask for it. It isn’t as if I thought about asking you to pull out either, anyways.”</p><p>Ranmaru presses another kiss to his temple, removing his fingers. “Think that should be okay.”</p><p>“I feel cleaner. It’ll be fine.” Tokiya turns his head, kissing the side of Ranmaru’s neck. </p><p>“Good. Lemme clean up a ‘lil bit ‘n then we can go lay down.”</p><p>Ranmaru is fast, to clean himself up, while Tokiya leans against the wall towards the back of the shower, watching him. When Ranmaru turns off the water, he helps Tokiya out, wrapping him in a towel and sitting him on the lid of the toilet. Tokiya leans against the toilet tank, closing his eyes. He feels Ranmaru’s hand on the side of his face a moment later, and then he feels Ranmaru drape a towel over his head, working on helping him dry his hair. “Shit, I really took it outta ya, huh?”</p><p>Tokiya clicks his tongue softly. “I’m not getting out of bed for a minimum of twenty four hours.”</p><p>Ranmaru chuckles, and as he pulls away the towel, he kisses Tokiya’s forehead. “You gonna need clothes, Toki?”</p><p>“That depends. I’ll take some if you’re getting dressed.”</p><p>“I wasn’t plannin’ on it.”</p><p>“Then I guess I’ll stay undressed, too.”</p><p>“No complaints here.” Ranmaru helps Tokiya up, despite Tokiya’s soft grumbling, and he takes the towel that Tokiya had wrapped around himself to properly dry Tokiya off. When Ranmaru is done, Tokiya wraps his arms around Ranmaru’s neck. </p><p>“You get real cuddly when you’re tired, y’know.” Ranmaru mumbles, wrapping his arms around Tokiya’s waist. </p><p>“You caused this.” Tokiya murmurs, laying his head against Ranmaru’s shoulder and closing his eyes. “So you should take responsibility.”</p><p>Ranmaru gives an amused huff. “If y’let go ‘a me, I’ll pick you up.” It takes Tokiya a long second, but Tokiya finally does, and Ranmaru lifts him, to carry him back to the bed. The sheets had already been folded back, so it’s easy enough to lay Tokiya down and crawl in behind him. Ranmaru pulls the sheets over both of them before he pulls Tokiya closer to him, and Tokiya goes easily, cuddling into Ranmaru’s side. </p><p>Tokiya’s silence changes, and Ranmaru notices it, his hand moving comfortingly over Tokiya’s back. “What?”</p><p>“...I just… I’m worried. ...I love you. And I love sleeping with you. And I guess that I wouldn’t mind watching us doing it- but I’ve never wanted us to film it because I never wanted there to be the slightest chance that anyone that wasn’t <i>us</i> would see it. So to have our sex tape released…”</p><p>“Ai’s tryin’, babe. ‘N if it does… we’ll figure it out then. But like I said- if he filmed it through our fuckin’ window, there’s no way people aren’t gonna notice. ‘Course, not everyone’s gonna care, but I promise you that it’s not gonna be received well, with how sketchy it’s gonna look. ‘N like I mentioned, too. At least it’s <i>us</i>. ‘S not like it’s a cheatin’ tape, ‘r a solo tape. Everyone already knows we’re married, Toki, ‘n it’s pretty safe ‘t assume we have sex. Don’t get me wrong- I don’t want anyone seein’ you naked. I don’t really want anyone seein’ me naked, either. But as shitty as the situation is, we’ll get through it. Released or not.”</p><p>Tokiya stays silent, but he cuddles further into Ranmaru’s side. </p><p>Tokiya doesn’t expect to be able to sleep. Especially not after his anxiety over the situation- but when Ranmaru begins humming, Tokiya’s eyes get heavy, and he’s out before Ranmaru stops. </p><p>Tokiya does stay in bed for the next day, though he does cheat and get up to go eat on the couch with Ranmaru, though he goes right back to the bedroom after. He spends most of the day napping and reading, and Ranmaru spends most of the day in the bedroom with him. </p><p>It’s the next day that Ranmaru gets a call, and Tokiya can feel his heart stop, especially watching Ranmaru’s serious expression as he listens to who Tokiya can only imagine is Ai. </p><p>“Thanks.” Ranmaru finally grunts. “I really owe ya one, Ai. Yeah.” </p><p>Tokiya watches Ranmaru as he hangs up the phone, but Ranmaru reaches out to ruffle Tokiya’s hair. </p><p>“Ai figured out the guy’s info from what he sent ya, ‘n managed to hack into his computer, ‘n delete all of the shit. We’re gonna have ‘t keep an eye out, ‘n make sure that we keep our guard up, but the video’s gone.”</p><p>Tokiya lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Oh, thank God. We’re going to have to do something nice for Ai.”</p><p>Ranmaru snorts. “We’ll figure somethin’ out. You feelin’ better?”</p><p>“Incredibly so.”</p><p>“Good. But now- just fuckin’ <i>tell me</i> this shit, Toki. We could’a had this done sooner.”</p><p>Tokiya goes a bit red, turning a bit sheepish. “I know.” Tokiya mumbles. “I’ve learned my lesson this time- I promise.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>